


to cute what ails you

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Луи простудился в туре, Найл обнимает его. А поцелуи - это уже случайность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to cute what ails you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to cure what ails you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809265) by [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka). 



> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse

Луи скрывает это, когда он болен. Найл считает, что все нужно делать постепенно, надеясь, что если они будут игнорировать это, то оно уйдет само по себе, но Луи становится все тяжелее скрывать это. Найл обнимает его за плечи, сидя на диване и пытается втащить его в свои объятия, но Луи все еще жесткий и хмурый в его руках.

 — Я в порядке, — хрипло говорит он.

 — Если бы ты был в порядке, ты бы не был такой колючкой, когда я хочу обниматься, — отвечает Найл и Луи еще сильнее хмурится, робко поворачиваясь вместо того, чтобы защищаться. Он откидывается на грудь Найла, и его кожа обжигает даже через ткань футболки. Она слишком горячая, как будто все, что у него внутри пытается прожечь путь из груди наружу.

Найл сворачивается на краю дивана, потянув Луи за собой до тех пор, пока тот почти не оказался на его коленях. Луи утыкается лицом в шею Найла, прижимаясь сильнее и кашляя в кулак. Луи занимает так много места в мире, что очень легко забыть, что он может быть таким маленьким, как сейчас, таким тихим, и податливым, и слишком теплым, с хриплым вздохом свернувшись на Найле.

Найл целует его в макушку, оборачивая руки вокруг его талии.

 — Я все еще могу быть заразным, — запоздало говорит Луи. Он вздрагивает, напрягается и не может полностью этого скрыть. Найл хватает одеяло, лежащее у их ног и укрывает им плечи Луи.

 — Мы делили бутылку воды в течение нескольких недель, приятель, — говорит Найл. — Я безнадежен.

 — Прости, — шепчет Луи. Хотя он не похож на раскаивающегося, он просто кажется усталым.

 — Все в порядке, — уверяет его Найл. — Хочешь пиво или что-нибудь другое?

Луи качает головой, содрогаясь от еще одного жалкого кашля.

 — Для этого тебе нужно подняться.

 — Это было бы плохо, согласен, — соглашается Найл. Он потирает заднюю часть шеи Луи, у основания черепа, поглаживает по его мягким и потным волосам.

Через несколько минут таких движений Луи засыпает, тихо засопев против ключиц Найла. Найл усаживается поудобнее на краю дивана, невесомо дотрагиваясь губами до влажного лба Луи. Они работают тяжело и непрерывно, и Найлу нравится это и он благодарен за каждый такой день, но видя вот такого Луи, он рад, что они взяли пару выходных. И он уверен, что сделает все что угодно, чтобы помочь ему.

Затем Луи перемещает свою голову на плече Найла и снова кашляет, закрывая рукой лицо, его плечи сгорблены, а лицо вытянуто. Найл опирается рукой на бедро Луи, давая ему пространство, пока кашель не пройдет, слушая свое сбившееся дыхание в груди.

 — Черт, — тихо говорит Луи.

 — Хочешь лечь? — спрашивает Найл.

 — Нет, — хрипит Луи. — Будет еще хуже.

Он возится на коленях Найла, пока его собственные колени не оказываются вокруг бедер блондина, он утыкается лбом в плечо. Найл снова укутывает его одеялом, натягивая его на худые плечи.

 — Ну вот, — говорит Найл. — Теперь ты похож на супергероя.

Луи выдавливает слабую улыбку.

 — Довольно дерьмового супергероя.

 — Конечно, нет! — восклицает Найл. — Ты лучший супергерой. Всегда.

Луи ударяется носом о нос Найла.

 — Ты как всегда льстишь мне.

Найл целует его в уголок рта, совсем не задумываясь об этом.

 — Ты всегда был лучшим из нас, Томмо.

В течение секунды Луи молчит.

 — Ты поцеловал меня или это моя температура поднялась? — спрашивает он.

Найл отстраняется.

 — Прости.

Он задается вопросом, не заболел ли он тоже, ведь почему-то его сердцебиение в разы ускоряется, а ладони становятся потными. Он совсем не собирался когда-нибудь сделать это, не в этой жизни, не тогда когда он абсолютно трезв. Несмотря на то, что он хотел этого на протяжении нескольких лет, и, вероятно, все, кроме Луи, знают об этом.

 — Ты не обязан, — говорит Луи, скользя подушечками пальцев вниз по руке Найла, переплетая их пальцы вместе, неотрывно смотря на губы перед собой.

 — Да, — соглашается Найл. — Я знаю.

Все было хорошо, пока он не поцеловал Луи и он снова будет в порядке после этого.

 — Я болен, — добавляет Луи, но все равно он снова близко наклоняется к Найлу, невесомо касаясь носом его щеки и их губы делят дыхание дыхание друг друга. — Могу быть заразным.

И Найл понимает, что Луи не говорит ему целовать его, просто говорит целовать его пока тот болен.

 — Все равно, — отвечает Найл, наклоняя голову, пока их губы не встречаются и Луи может поцеловать его должным образом. Его губы сухие, и на вкус он, как ментоловый сироп от кашля, но все в порядке. Их губы сливаются воедино и Найл не уверен, что он когда-нибудь кого-нибудь целовал так нежно, но ему это безумно нравится: чувствовать зубы Луи, покусывающие его губы, и медленное скольжение его языка. Это все, на что он надеялся в те редкие моменты, когда он позволял себе надеяться. Потом Луи немного шумит и прижимается ближе, пока голова Найла не откидывается на спинку дивана, и Луи нависает над ним, углубляя поцелуй.

Найлу хватает времени, чтобы вдохнуть воздух, когда Луи отстраняется, глотая новый приступ кашля. Он выглядит измученным и Найл пробегает большим пальцем по тонкой темной коже под глазами Луи, его ресницы затрепетали, когда Найл гладит его скулу, второй рукой зарываясь в волосы.

 — Можем ли мы повторить это, когда ты выздоровеешь? — спрашивает Найл, упираясь лбом в лоб напротив.

Он может чувствовать улыбку Луи даже больше, чем видеть её.

 — Я буду подавлен, если мы не сделаем это снова. Хотя я, вероятно, уже заразил тебя и нам придётся немного подождать с этим.

Найл пожимает плечами.

 — Все нормально. Продолжай меня заражать.

Следующий поцелуй медленный и легкий, и он не прекращается, пока в гостиную не приходит Зейн, шлепая Найла носком по голове со словами: «Черт возьми, наконец-то!»

 — Наконец-то, — соглашается Луи, усмехаясь в приоткрытые губы Найла.

Когда через несколько дней спустя, Найл просыпается с комком в горле размером с мяч для снукера, то это полностью того стоит.


End file.
